When the snow falls
by Sha22
Summary: Tori's heart is broken, not metaphorically broken, but medically. When she doesn't have the chance to recover, she just have one wish ... To spend the day with the pale beauty she has crush on, without the girl know that it's probably their last time together ...? -JORI
1. Chapter 1

_I've watched you so long,_

_Screamed your name,_

_I don't know what else I can say. - __TS_

**(- Sha -)**

How many times she has to wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, breathing heavily, and heart pounding so hard that it's hurt, like it don't belong to her and wanted to come out from her chest.

The sound of her door open snaps her head toward it and after a moment the person flip the switch and turn on the light in her room to reveal the person and it's her big sister Trina. "Tori, are you okay?"

The singer doesn't answer it right away as she still trying to regulate her breathing and the older brunette move closer and sit by her side, caressing her back, helping her to relax while she reach to the nightstand to take a glass of water that her little sister always put in there before bed. "Here, take a sip, it'll make you better." The girl sip the water and swallow in a big gulp, Trina help her lie back down and put the glass where it belong as she pull the blankets to the singer.

"Thanks Treen." Tori weakly said and Trina give her a small sad smile, nodding weakly as she caress the girl's hair before kiss her forehead.

"It's okay, get back to sleep, I'm right here Tor. You're safe, get back to sleep." The girl assures her baby sister, she has been doing this since she can remember, Tori would wake up in the middle of the night with her breathe race as if she just run a marathon and she would cry holding her chest like it's hurt, really hurt.

The first night Trina found out about it, her little sister end up in hospital bed for three days and that's when she is seven and Tori is six, she was crying so loud that it scares her, her dad were at the police station because he had the night shift and her mother on a business trip, there just her, her little sister and the baby sitter.

Trina called 911 after the baby sitter can't calm Tori down and the little girl seems to struggle to breathe.

**(- - Sha - -)**

A loud angry bang of locker being bullied can be heard in the main hallway, the pale beauty trying to open her locker but somehow it won't open and she's angry about it, and when Jade gets angry it gets messy.

"Jade!" Someone shouts her name between the loud bang, but she seems not to hear it. "Jade!" The person yell again but this time the actress seems to notice and turn her head to the person and gave a loud sigh.

"What!" She snap, she has yet sip her morning coffee and she feels her nerve is in desperate need of caffeine. "Can't you see I'm trying to open the damn locker?!"

The person shakes their head before giving her what she need- love. "Here, black, two sugar and no cream." Says the person shutting Jade up and move to help her with her locker situation as the actress sips her taste of morning Joe. "Why you always get violent with your locker?" The person shakes their head but keep trying to open the locker. "You just need to enter your code, give little knock on the side, and ... woala." The locker open with no problem, the pale beauty fake her squeaks for happiness making the person rolls their eyes.

"Yea, well, I don't like being gentle. And I'm changing my code." She sips her coffee and begins to collects her books for the lessons.

"Oh Jade, you always say that every morning and yet, it's remind the same" The person says as they walk away and stops for a moment. "Or maybe you don't want to change it, so I can come and safe you, every morning..." The person says winking at her before continue to walk to their locker.

"Don't be so confident, Vega. I'll change it, and then no more showing off how to open my locker ever again." The pale beauty close her locker and walk away, leaving the singer to chuckles at her. _Typical Jade behavior._ She thought as she put some books into her locker and take a different book for the lesson.

Tori feels her heart rate speed up a little and that makes her take a sharp breathe to keep up and try to reduce the pain as she holds on to her locker. _Breathe, in and out._ She guide herself.

"Tori, are you okay?" The concern tone of her best friend's voice can be heard, Andre is right behind her and she doesn't want him to be worried and she quickly pretend to cough and turn around to face him.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." She cough again, making it believable. "Just cough. I'm fine." She said putting her last book in her bag.

"Are you sure?" Andre ask to make sure. He is the one person to know about Tori's medical condition, no one else in the school know including her group of friends. The teachers and staff at the school know, but they've been ask not to tell and keep it a secret.

Andre knows by accident, he walked in on her when she's not in her good shape, let's just say, it ending up by her lying on the hospital bed. Since then, Andre being extra protective to the Latina.

"Yes, Andre." She said smiling to assure the singer-songwriter.

"So, you fix her locker again?" Andre said as they walk toward their class, first period is R&B Vocal, and they are in the same class.

"I did, and as usual, Jade is being ..."

"Jade..." Andre finish her sentence and they laugh.

"Yes, she is..." She said as they enter the class.

The pain still there but the singer try to suppress it. _It'll be okay, it will be gone in a minute._ She keep chanting to herself and take sharp breath once in a while..

**(- - Sha - -)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Your heart beats a little bit faster, there are tears where there used to be laughter... Now that I'm gone...  
You talk just a little bit softer; things take a little bit longer.  
You hate that I'm gone.  
Everyday time is passing, growing tired of all this travelling._

_Take me away to where you are._

**(- - Sha - -)**

_"You need to be in bed, resting and let me run more tests." The doctor said in one of Tori's routine checkups._

_"Can you just do what you always do doc, because I still have homework. I don't need to spend the night in this hospital." _

_"Tori let the nice doctor do his job." Trina says giving her apologetic look to the doctor._

_"Tri …" She couldn't finish her sentence as she takes a sharp and deep breath, the machine beeping as her heart rate spikes, the doctor quickly lies her down, put the oxygen mask on her and give her something through her I.V to slows down her heartbeat._

_"How many times this happen?" The doctor asks Trina while he checks on the singer's wrist, counting the beats per-minute and makes sure it down to normal._

_"Two-three times at night, sometimes the pain would keep her awake. Is she going to be okay?" Trina holds her sister's hand and squishes it gently._

_The doctor pulls a portable computer close to them and open Tori's heart scan as he begins to explain it. "Her heart muscle supposed to be tough, so it won't burst when the heart pumps blood, but as you can see, her heart muscle is so thin, like a paper and can burst and bleed anytime. You're sister's condition is getting bad by the time, the pacemaker helps but not much since her heart rate would spike, and her medicines are not much of help either."_

_"What are you trying to say doc?" Trina ask, her eyes holding the tears that threaten to be out. She doesn't dare to think that they're there, no, they are not there yet, they still have option, something, anything to help Tori. _

_"She needs heart transplantation, and full time monitoring in hospital." _

_"No." Tori say weakly taking off her oxygen mask. "I don't want to spend my possibly last day in hospital." Trina looks at her, sad as she chokes a little and sobs. "I'm graduating in two months, if I can make it this far, I can make it until then." _

_"You don't have that much time left Tori, you're condition if getting worst, and you need a new heart, fast."_

**(- - Sha - -)**

"Hey Jade, I have a question." The singer asks the pale beauty with her cheery and peppy tone that annoys Jade so much.

"And the answer is no." The actress says plainly, not bother to turn her head to face the singer as she focus on her book.

"You're not even hear what I'm going to ask…" She whines, tugging on Jade's shirt.

"Still … No, I'm busy _Tori_. Ask someone else." She smack away Tori's hand that tugging on her shirt.

Tori pouts at Jade's plain and direct answer, they are in the library with their other friends in her group. Spending their free period in library is something they do time to time, especially when they have project to do or homework to be done.

The singer is dying to ask the pale beauty something – ha, dying. It's not funny but the singer chuckles at that phrase nonetheless. She sighs and turns to Andre, with those doe eyes and her super cute pout, makes the singer-songwriter can't say no.

"Okay, what is it?" He said makes the girl squeaks in happiness while the pale beauty sigh and rolls her eyes, the Canadian boy smile and shakes his head while the Robbie and Cat are busy playing with each other not even pays attention to them.

"Okay, the world is about to end … and you just have one day before everything is gone into nothingness, who would you're going to spend your last day with?"

Andre look at Tori, disbelieve that she would go there, she like to asking questions with hint of something else in there and he doesn't like it one bit, although the singer didn't say how serious her condition is to the singer-songwriter but still, the question bugs him to the core.

All he knows that Tori have what it's called as irregular heartbeat and has pacemakers plant in her, what he doesn't know is what she has is not just an irregular heartbeat but Cardiomyopathy - literally heart muscle disease, even though the medication helps her but her condition does not look good because even with the pacemaker her heart beat is still beats too fast sometimes that it's hurt to even breathe, and the doctor says that she might need a heart transplant.

"Tori …" Andre trailed off.

"Just answer the question, Andre."

"I don't know … You?"

"Aww, that is so sweet of you, but we both know you would prefer the ladies. The world is ending, you need to have some fun before you die, not chatting with your best friend." The singer-songwriter bewildered his mouth open and shut without knowing what to say and before he recovers and says something, the brunette singer beats him into it. "How about you, Mr. Beck Oliver?"

"What about me?" He asks already lost in the book he was reading when the two best friends start talking about the question.

"Who would you're going to spend your last day with, when the world is ending?" Tori say repeat the question.

"Easy. Jade." Hearing her name being said she turn her head to the said looking at her fluffy haired boyfriend with that cute scowl of hers while Beck just smile shrugs his shoulder.

"Of course, stupid question, you love Jade and she loves you." There's a hint of pain and jalousie in her tone that fortunately no one catches it.

The actress smirks and glances at the singer real quick before she asks. "How about you, _Tori,_ who are you spend your last day with?"

_You, I want to spend my last day with you, holding your hand and say your name as I breathe my last breath. _She thought. "No one." She says instead, making Jade, Andre and Beck raise their eye brows in question. "I'm going to take the sleeping pills and sleep the day away, that way; I'm not going to feel a thing when the world ends and take me into nothingness." Her voice cracks a little when she says 'into nothingness', she's scares at the thought of her dying, would it be painful or the opposite?

"That is stupid." Jade says her tone shows a hint of anger in it. "The world is ending and you just want to sleep the day away? Everybody would kill to spend their last time with someone they love, and you just want to sleep?" Her outburst scare everyone a little, surprise with what the actress said, who knows that the crazy and scary Goth have a romantic side. "You know what; this is a stupid question, and you all stupid. I'm out of here."

The pale beauty gets up and leaves the still stunt friends as the Canadian boy stands up to follows her out, he doesn't know what happen that make Jade blow up like that, sometimes the boy got confuse by Jade. It's like, one minute everything is fine and they are happy, and the next thing he knew, they are arguing with each other, he is getting tired of Jade blowing up with no good reason at all.

"What just happen?" Tori asks as she see Jade walks away.

"I don't know, but I agree with Jade. That is a stupid question." The singer-songwriter said and go back to read the book on his hand.

Jade stomps her combat boot through the hallway, anger still linger on her face when on the inside she's hurt, _by what?_ She doesn't know the answer; all she knows is that, Tori's answer makes her blood boil.

"Jade, did you see Tori?" Trina asks the angry girl and just got. _Who cares?_ And walks away, leaving the confuse brunette.

"Stupid Tori." She mumble angrily as she keeps walking away.

"She's in the library." Answer the calm voice of Beck Oliver. "I'm sorry, for ... her."

"What happen?"

"I don't know, but I better go and check on her."

They go to their own way as Trina looks at the actor's direction once again before heading towards the library.

**(- - Sha - -)**


	3. Chapter 3

_If I could write another ending  
This wouldn't even be our song  
I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start_

**(- - Sha - -)**

_"I would take the sleeping pills and sleep the day away."_

_"No one"_

_"That way; I'm not going to feel a thing when the world ends and take me into nothingness."_

A week has passed since that stupid question but somehow Tori's answer still linger in her mind and it's still bother her and Tori's disappearance is not help either with the matter, the singer is MIA two days after the incident of Jade's outburst. Beck tried and convince her to calm down, cheer her up as he can but Jade still … Being Jade, and she's always angry at all time, blaming it on something like the janitor's trash can or yelling at some poor freshman that they will peed themselves or her locker, like she did right now, banging on it like there's no yesterday.

This entire thing about the singer is making her confuse and feels like she's losing her mind just because of that simple answer, her heart feels that sting pain as she remember about that day. _What change?_

"Jade!" The actress keeps banging her locker when her name being called. "Jade!" The actress turns her head toward her caller, smiling as she does so. _Finally, something back to the way it was._ But her smile quickly fades away as she realizes who it was.

"What do you want, Harris?!" She snap, doesn't care if her disappointed tone can be heard or not, she is pissed, and she doesn't know how to stop or who to blame, but one thing that she knows is that, this feeling is eating her inside, no one can make it go away, even her own boyfriend.

What's wrong with her, usually Beck is the only one who can calm her down, stopping her from doing stupid things that will cause her problem, but now, now all she wants is shut people out.

Andre shakes a little before he gathers his courage. "Mm, here, black, two sugars and no cream," He said handing the cup he's been holding.

"Thanks. Now, what do you want?"

"Can I … Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Tori."

**(- - Sha - -)**

"How is she?" Trina asks the doctor, they're outside of Tori's room, looking into her limp body surrounds with wires and oxygen mask.

She collapsed after they just got home from school, and Trina quickly called 911 as she scolded herself for not noticing the way her little sister wincing in pain all the way home. The singer always like that, never complains if the pain is still bearable and would just shrugs it off like it's nothing and eventually it would get better, but it's not getting better by the time they got home, she faint and now she's lying in hospital bed.

"She's stable, for now." The doctor said as he finishes writing something on Tori's patient chart.

"Any news about the heart?"

"No, but she's on the top list, if there's a heart available, UNOS will call and I'll be ready to pick up the heart myself." The doctor is about to leave when he saw the sadness on Trina's face. "She's strong, you know. She's been holding on this long, she's a fighter."

"Thank you, doc" Trina says softly, whipping her tears away.

"I'll check on her later." He said as he leaves the brunette.

Trina slowly enters the ICU and sit on the chair by the Tori's bed, taking Tori's hand in hers. "Don't give up." She says as her eyes become blurry and tears running down on her face.

**(- - Sha - -)**

Andre running as fast as he can through the hospital hallway, Trina calls her half an hour ago saying that he needed in the hospital A.S.A.P. He drops everything and leaves school just before the lunch bell rings, he drive as fast as he can, racing with time as he worried that he might be too late when he got there.

"I'm here … Trina, I'm here, how is she? Is she fine? Am I too late?" He gave Trina that entire question in one breath and the older Vega sister just chuckles. "What in the name of …"

"She's fine, Andre." Trina says pointing at Tori's room. "She's as cheery as she used to be, and she's asking for you." She says and about to leave when Andre ask her where she's going. "I'm going to the bathroom." She says simply and leaves and the African-American boy headed to the singer's room.

"Hey there handsome, I've been waiting for you." Tori say as she finishes zipping her jeans and begins to wear her sneakers.

"Where are you going? Are the doctor even allows you to leave? Tori, are you okay, how's your feeling?"

"Andre I'm fine, I'm feeling better actually." She jumps couple times in the air making Andre gasp as she chuckles at his reaction. "Trina has that same expression on her face when I did that earlier."

"Are you sure, you feel okay?" Andre asks Tori to make sure.

"Yes, the doctor confirms it; I can have a day off from the hospital and come back by night, because they still don't know how long this, somewhat miracle strength, can last. So I want to make it count, before all I can do is lying in this bed, doing nothing but sleep."

Andre feels really happy to have Tori so cheerful and kind of healthy again, he step forward to hugs her like there's no tomorrow. "Tori, I'm so freaking happy that you're okay."

"Okay, Andre. I can't … breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He says letting the girl down. "So, where are you wanted to go? I'll drive; and let Trina get some rest."

"She's not going to let me out of her sight..."

"No, she's not." Trina says cutting the singer off. "She's going to keep an eye on her beloved little sister, wherever she goes." Trina walk into the room and helps Tori get pack things.

"See…" All Tori can say.

"Alright, where are you wanted to go for the day?" The singer-songwriter asks as he rubs his hands together.

"The carnival" Tori simply said.

"The carnival?" Andre repeats the question and the brunette nodding in confirmation. "Alright, let's go."

"But, before that, can we go to Hollywood Art; I want to grab something from my locker."

"Sure."

**(- - Sha - -)**

"Stupid locker, why won't you open?!" This is the second time of the day that her locker won't cooperate with her, making her huff in frustration. A light chuckle startle her for a second before she turns around as see the person that's been making her mind go crazy.

"Didn't I tell you to go gentle on your locker?"

"No."

"Well, I should have then. Here let me." Tori said as she moves to open the pale beauty's locker. "See, easy as cheez."

"Yea, well, didn't I tell you that I don't like being gentle to my locker?" She says as she put her books into her locker and closes it.

"Kind of," The brunette chuckles.

"Where have you been these past week?"

"Are you saying that you miss me?"

"Puffs… No."

"It's okay if you miss me Jade; I'm a miss-able person." She grins and wiggles her eye brows at Jade.

"I don't miss you, I'm pissed at you." She said crossing her arms.

"Why? Oh is it because I want to sleep the day away?" She asks in a dramatic tone before smiling. "Oh come on Jade, you can't be mad for something that happen over a week ago, and as you said, over a stupid question."

Jade mumbles something that Tori can't hear. "What was that?" She asks and Jade just mumbles again and she sighs. "Okay, fine. Do you want to hear my real answer?" The actress looks at her and nods slowly. "I want to spend my last day on earth, with my girlfriend that I love, so much. I want to holds her and say her name as I breathe my last breath, make sure she knows how much I love her."

"Y-you have a girlfriend?" Jade stutters a little and mentally slaps herself for doing it.

"No." Tori answer plainly.

"Then why are you telling me that?" Jade snaps, getting angry again, this time because Tori make her thinks that she have a girlfriend. That thought alone make Jade feels jealous. _WHAT._

_Why would I jealous over an imaginary girlfriend, why I was feel jealous in the first place!_ The thought haunting her, it's like she has a revelation of her own, answer of her own confusion. _Jealous?_

"Because, it's a stupid question." Tori said making a point, although part of it, is true, she wanted to spend her last day with someone she loves, but she can't, because asking Jade to be her girlfriend even for a day would be like waiting snow to falls in L.A's hot ground and it's falls season now in L.A.

"So you still want to sleep the day away?"

"No… I still want to spend my last day with someone I love." She said in a low tone.

"So, ask that person out, makes her your girlfriend for a day or something."

Tori looks at Jade, smiling as she saw a little glint of hope that maybe she can asks Jade out, but again, she's with Beck and she have no idea that the singer have a crush on her. She sighs and look into those deep green eyes, seeing the look of concern, and she realize that Jade just want to make sure if she would never give up, what the pale beauty so pissed about is that, the choice of sleeping the day away is the same as giving up and she hate that word, that what Jade's been doing, makes sure that she will never give up.

"I'm sorry, Jade." The actress raises her eye brows. "For choosing to sleep the day away." She smiles when the actress smiles at her, knowing that Tori finally understand her intention why she's being so pissed at her.

They fall into comfortable silent before Tori gather all her courage to ask her something. "Hey Jade."

"Hm."

"If this is my last day, d-do you want to be m-my girlfriend for a day, and spend it in the carnival with me?" She asks quickly before she decides to chicken out and never get the chance to asks her, this can be her real last day, although she feels great so far, no pain, no hard to breath, no nothing. And if the actress says no, at least she tried, there's no hurt for trying, eh?

Jade was taken aback by the question, she doesn't think that Tori would actually asks her out, she barely can admits that she cares for the singer, but a date?

"No." Is her answer, is what came out of her mouth, without even thinking the answer just fly out.

"Oh…" The singer takes a step back, trying to regulate her breathing. "Well, again, it's just a stupid question. The world is not ending right now." _But mine is._ "I'm better get going; Trina's waiting in the car."

"What are you doing here, if you're not going to class?" Jade asks her curious.

"I'm here because I left something and went to retrieve it."

"Did you get it?"

"No, I think I left it at home, I'm just gonna go, now." Tori smiles wryly as she begins to walks. "Oh, and Jade, don't worry. I'm not going to sleep the day away." She says before she runs outside, holding her tears.

**(- - Sha - -)**


	4. Chapter 4

_All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door, 'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure, when you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side…_

**(- - Sha - -)**

_"Hey Jade."_

_"Hm."_

_"If this is my last day, d-do you want to be m-my girlfriend for a day, and spend it in the carnival with me?"_

_"No."_

Jade look at the spot where Tori was standing just a second ago, she can't move or breathe, or even speaks as she keep mentally kick herself. _Why I have to go and ruin everything good that's going on in my life?_ She had said no, why? She has no idea, her mind says yes but her mouth says otherwise. _Stupid mouth_.

"Jadey?"

Now Tori's gone and all she can do is sulking and wallowing like some pathetic loser that can't even say yes when she's being asked on a date.

"Jade."

What she should do now? Should she run after her? Is she going to forgive her after that horrible answer she gave her?

"Jade…"

Where she can possibly be? _The carnival._ _Yes, she said something about that._

"Jade!"

"What!" She finally notices her name being called many times and quickly get irritated by it.

"Where did you go?" Beck asks as the pale beauty looks around and realizes that she's not alone anymore; Beck, Cat and Robbie are there now, looking at her like she's crazy or something.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"You were spacing out. What happen, Jade?" Beck asks he has his concern tone.

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said plainly and Beck raises his eye brows.

"Jade, was that Tori that talking to you just a second ago?" Cat chime in holding Jade's shoulder as she asks her.

_Shit!_

Realization just hit her, she need to fix this before it's too late. "I need to go." She's about to run off when Beck caught her arm.

"Where are you going Jade? You can't just run off and don't tell us what happen?"

"Let go of me, Beck, I need to go."

But his grip on her is very strong, she feels tear threaten to falls when she can't do anything to escape Beck's grip on her.

**(- - Sha - -)**

Tori stand in the crowed taking all in, the voice of people cheering, there's little girl crying somewhere asking for something that her parents won't pay for, the smell of cotton candy filled the air. Soon, she can't enjoy all of this for a while, or she would never get the chance to enjoy all of this ever again, she can feel it, in the pit of her stomach and this is might be her last day after all.

Andre and Trina are buying her something to eats while she's waiting by the merry-go-round ride, thinking back about what Jade had said earlier and lone tear slip between her eye lids as she wipe it away.

_"No."_

She recalls her answer again.

_"No."_

She knows it's too good to be true for Jade to easily says yes, no one want to be someone's girlfriend even for a day for a dying girl like her and certainly not Jade, she deserve better than her.

The cold air make her shivers a little but she brush it off, rubbing her hands together and blow a warm air from her mouth to her palms before she set her hand down on her side, and that's when she feels someone grab her hand and link their fingers together.

The singer looks down to her intertwined fingers and trail from the hand to the person's face and landing on those mesmerizing green eyes that always makes the butterfly in her stomach running wild. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

The pale beauty looks at her with that soft gaze of her and smiles. "Spending my time with my girlfriend, how about you?"

The singer looks at her stunt, part of her want to just do a happy dance and hugs the raven haired girl when part of her still feels disappoint at her answer earlier, but one part of her urging her to smile and welcome Jade, understanding how the actress feels when someone out of the blue, asking her to be their girlfriend for a day when she has a boyfriend and possibly doesn't even have a feeling for the person, she might just freaks out either.

Jade gets anxious when Tori doesn't answer her, she run to the carnival as soon as she can takes care of Beck's situation and text Andre where Tori might be just to confirm her theory and she's been right, Tori's indeed in the carnival.

On her way there, she curse and scolded herself for being such a jerk and not get herself together to say yes to Tori's question earlier. She snap out of her train of thought when she felt her hand being squish ever so gently. "Tori, I'm so …"

"It's okay Jade, I'm not mad, maybe hurt a little but I'm fine now, you're here." She smiles understandingly.

"I'm here." She said bringing their intertwined hand to her mouth and kiss Tori's hand. "So, which ride should we take first, huh?"

"Yeah, about that, I don't really can ride all those rides; they are too fast for my healthy heart to take." She said looking at the ground.

Jade's heart sinks a little seeing that sad expression on that beautiful face of her girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ She likes the sound of that. Though, seeing that expression on the singer brings her memory back into this morning's event.

**_Earlier that day_**

"Can I … Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Tori."

"What about her."

"Not here, Jade." Andre says as he walks toward the black box theater with Jade follows behind.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asks as she takes a seat on the chair near her and Andre did the same, fidgeting in his seat before he begins to tell her what it's about.

Andre reaches out for something from his back pocket and gives it to Jade. "Here, it's a brochure that list places that you might want to go, you know, like a bucket list." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre, but I don't want to go to these places. Why on earth you giving me this?" Jade say tossing the brochure away and the singer-songwriter quickly retrieve it.

"No, what I meant was, this is the kind of brochure that you will find in a hospital. It's like a dying patient's wish and they can't possibly fulfill before they died."

"Can you just tell me what you are trying to say, rip the band aid Harris, I can take the pain." She said impatient with Andre's explanation.

"Tori is dying Jade."

"What?"

"Her heart fails, and she need transplantation but even though she's on the top list, she might not make it until there's a heart available for her."

Jade doesn't know what to react to that, she doesn't know what to say. _Tori is dying._ Does she need to cry, or yell, or throws tantrum at something? Because she doesn't know what to do to helps Tori.

Andre gives Jade the brochure again as Jade takes it he said. "Tori want to go to a lot of places, do a lot of things but she chooses to do something simple and write it down on it." He point at the circled place on the paper.

"Carnival." Jade read and then chuckles. "Typical Tori."

"Look further." He guides her.

"Spending time at the carnival with Jade as my -one day- girlfriend." Jade head's shot up to looks at Andre, saying that she's surprise is one thing, she's beyond surprise. "Why you're telling me this?"

"I want to give you a chance Jade, I know you have feelings for her too, the way you look at her, and you give your extra attention to her, you care for her."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you do, because it's very clear to me, and you said it yourself. You don't want her to just sleep the day away." Andre rises from his seat and pat Jade on her shoulder. "Give me a call or text; I'll bring you to her."

**_Presents_**

_Come with me for a little ride, see the shadows passing by  
Seems we are a thousand miles away from last night  
As you sigh in my ear, kiss the rain goodbye_

"Then, I'll just make it go slower to your healthy heart's standard then, come on." Jade pulls Tori with her towards the Ferris-wheel, paying the guy a hundred bucks so he would go very slow, the singer protest at Jade paying so much money for just a ride but she just brush it off and help Tori up into the ride.

"She looks so happy." Trina said wiping her tears of joy looking at her sister with Jade.

"She is." Andre said agreeing with her.

"I think we should just wait here, I don't want to ruin the moment. What do you think?"

"Yeah, we should wait here." Andre said smiling at her. "You're an amazing sister, you know that?"

The older Vega sister chuckles in between her sobs. "I know." And they laugh together.

**(- - Sha - -)**

Jade manage to get Tori into almost every ride that is possible for her to ride, she want Tori to ride all of them but she said. "You're going to run out of money if you keep paying extra." And they decided to take a walk on the pier, holding hands before they settle on a bench and look at the beautiful sunset.

"Hey Jade." The singer calls her said girlfriend, her head is on Jade's shoulder while she playing with Jade's finger.

"Hm." She said softly.

"This has been the best day of my life." She said happily, she feels content just by holding Jade and she thinks that she might be dying right now but she feels like she can live forever with Jade besides her.

The actress squish the brunette's hand and kiss her on the top of her head before lean her head so to her and look at the bright orange colour on the sky.

"Hey Jade." She calls again after minutes just looking at the sun that begins to set.

"Hmm?" Her answer remains the same, somehow she feels like she don't have to say much.

"Can I kiss you?" The singer looks up as the pale beauty looks down to face her.

"No." She says, low and plain.

"Oh…" She looks down still have her head on Jade's shoulder.

The actress bring her free hand to holds the singer's chin and lift it to face her before planting a soft and loving kiss, the kiss is innocent, fills with feelings that they can't say in words. "No, you don't need to ask." She said after breaking the kiss as the singer gives her a really goofy smile and she gave her a soft happy smile.

"Jade, I'm sick." Brown orbs looks into green one with sad expression.

_You talk just a little bit softer  
Things take a little bit longer.  
You hate that I'm gone._

The actress gives her a chaste kiss on the singer's lips and said. "I know." She offers a sad smile and guides the singer's head to rest on her shoulder again.

_"Let me go, Beck, I need to go." She yells but Beck doesn't let go. _

_"Not before you tell me what's going on." _

_"She's dying!" Her voice cracks. "Tori is dying." Tears falls on her cheeks as Cat gasp in shock and cry, Robbie squeal in sadness before he too, cry, and Beck let go of his hold stunt with what Jade had said. _

_He runs his hand through his hair. "Is this why you're so pissed off all the time, Tori dying?"_

_"No, I'm pissed because I love her!" She said admit it out loud. "I love her Beck, and she's dying." _

_Beck look at her, sad, hurt, disappoint, can be seen in his face but not angry, no, he might be hurt but he understand. He must let Jade go. "Go…" He said in a low tone._

_"W-what?" Jade asks._

_"GO! Get her, be happy." He said. "Makes her time count Jade, don't let her sleep the day away." _

_Jade looks at him smiles paint in her face. "Thank you." She said kissing his cheek before she leaves._

"Jade?" The singer calls after a while.

"Hm." She softly responses.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How stupid I was to say no to you."

"But you're here now, it's all that matter."

"I know." She kisses the top of the singer head and sighs.

_'Cause it only breaks my heart, to see you going through this, to see you going through this and there's nothing that I can do and it only breaks my heart, _

_you don't have to do this I've got nothing to hold on to…_

"Hey Jade."

"Yea?"

"Thank you for today, it's the best day of my life, and you are the best –one day– girlfriend I ever had."

"Sure, you're not so bad yourself." The answer make the singer chuckles, because Jade is the only one would answer it _Jade_ way.

The cold night start to fills the air and Jade take her jacket off and putt it on her girlfriend's shoulders so she's not freezing.

"Hey Jade?"

"Hey _Tori_?" She said as she helps Tori adjusting her jacket.

"That's my line." She whines as she pouts and looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"What's your line?" She smirks knowing she annoys the singer a little.

"You're the worst." She said clung into Jade as the actress holds her close to her.

"So I've been told." She chuckles as she cares the singer's side.

_I wanna be holding your hand, in the sand by the tire swing  
where we use to be  
Baby you and me_

"Jade." She says weakly, holding on Jade tightly, she can feel it, she's fading away as her breathing is become harder by the second.

"Hm?" Jade answer, trying not to cry right then and there, she need to be tough.

_Take me away to where you are_

"I love you…" She says looking into Jade's eyes.

"I know." She says, giving the singer a kiss. She need more time, but time just keeps slipping away from them.

_If I could write another ending  
This wouldn't even be our song  
I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start …_

"Jade." She feels the cold but she's not hurting anymore, she feels happy instead, with Jade holding her.

"Hm."

"Can I sleep for 5 minutes, your shoulder is just so comfy and I'm tired."

"Sure." She simply said as she knows that Tori is fading away, but she doesn't want it to be end just yet, she barely get the girl but she also losing her.

Jade looks at Tori's serene and calm face and cares her hair. She blink twice when she saw something white and soft landing on the singer's face. _It's not possible._ She says, as she sees it, one trace of snow falls on her cheek.

"Tori…" She calls, waking up the singer. "Tori…" She calls again after she's not getting any response. _"No, no …. No. You can't go just yet; I need to tell you something."_ She thought as she shakes the singer's body.

"Jade, I'm trying to sleep." She whines as the pale beauty sighs in relief. _She's still here._

"Tori…"

"Yes, Jade?" The singer looks up slowly; her strength seems to slipping away.

"I love you too." She said tears fills her eyes as she leans to capture the singer's lips in a passionate kiss and Tori smile in to the kiss.

_Take me away to where you are_

Jade holds Tori's limp body close to her as she cries so hard.

_She's gone._

Andre and Trina running into where they are as Andre trying to get Tori's lifeless body off of her, but she holds her tighter, she doesn't want to let go.

_My skies seem a little bit darker  
Sweet dreams come a little bit harder...  
I hate when you're gone._

**(- - The end - -)**

***sighs* Finally finish, this is very heavy. **

**Did anyone notice, I'm trying to break 24 hours marathon update. I hope I still make it on time, because I fell asleep earlier. **

**So there you go, I've been have this idea in my head for days now. And when I started to write this, I promise to myself to write AN at the end of the story. **

**Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, typos, grammar etc, I'll edit it later, or I won't. lol. **

**Thank you for all the review and favorite and follows. I'm sorry if I can't give you all reply but I'm going to say it right here. **

**Thank you very much for all the REVIEWS, I'm so happy that this story is somehow entertain you and you like it. **

**Until next time.**

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Andre Knows

**Hey Ya'll, I'm back, though I decided that maybe I could write a couple more chapters or so, just to ease your little heart ache. hehe. I'll write a bout the alternate ending, soon, I'd hope.**

**I was busy with school and all, and I feels like I can't write anything right now, but don't worry, I get everything almost short it out, and soon I'l be back on updating all my stories. **

**So for now, enjoy this little story update. :) **

**I do not own VICTORiOUS.**

**(- - Sha - -)**

The day Andre Harris found out about Tori's medical condition was terrified him, that moment he knows about Tori being sick nearly gave him a heart attack, he was very concern and scared for the girl.

It was her first day on Hollywood Art and the girl feels her heart rate begin to go overboard and she was about to leaves the class when she bumps into the Canadian boy and spilled his coffee on his shirt, her heart was pounding fast and that's all her ears can hear when the raven haired beauty shouts to get off of her boyfriend. The singer hadn't had the chance to leaves the class because the teacher comes in and start the class.

It was when Sikowitzs ask some of his students to do a scene and it includes Jade who picked her to do the scene along with other student, and Jade asked her to wait on the hallway, she takes a deep breath, it was getting hard to handle the pain and she feels like giving up to the pain, then Jade come out to get her into the class room again just to pour her a glass of ice coffee.

It was cold, and with her heart pumped really fast right then, it surprises her and that make her heart beats faster than she can handle. With every bit of strength left in her, she leaves the stage, picked her bag and leaves the classroom to the girl's bathroom where Andre was following her.

"Tori, are you okay in there?" Andre asked from the other side of the door, unsure if he should go inside of the girl's bathroom

"Y-yeah, Andre, I'm fine." Tori answer, her voice little bit shaky as she tried to find a vein to stuck the needle into it, she's struggle to keeping it steady while she tried to ease away the pain on her chest, the doctor gave her a medicine that would help her slow her heart rate when it will go faster than usual, and it has to be injected through her vein.

Her heart beats awfully fast and the burning feels is little bit hard to ignore. Her eyes are blurry from the tears that she holds, her hand is shaking, she tried to inject the medicine but then, she drop the needle to the floor and it breaks into pieces.

"Shoot." She said dropping her body to the floor, she can't stand it anymore, the pain is just too painful and she cries in agony.

Andre is concern, he saw something. NO. There is something ion Tori's facial expression. "Was it … pain?" He thought. He doesn't want to pry, because him and Tori are barely know each other for no more than two weeks, but he care for the brunette, she's like a sister to him and it pains him to not able to help.

CRASS…

The sound of glass hit the floor makes Andre shoot his head's up in alert. "Something is wrong." He said to himself. "Tori, are you okay?" He knocks. "Tori…" He doesn't wait for another second, he open the door and rush into the bathroom to find Tori lying on the floor, barely conscious.

"Oh my god, Tori!" The kneeled down and hold Tori in his arms. "Tori, hey, what happen? Girl, talk to me." Andre ramble, shaking Tori's limps body.

"Trina …" She quips out. "Andre … F-find … Trina…" And she went into unconsciousness, leaving Andre with a lot of question in his head, but he reach for his phone quickly dismissing all the questions for now and dial Trina's cell phone number.

**(- - Sha - -)**

They rush Tori into the emergency room and quickly work on her, as they start the I.V line, doping her with the medicine she needed.

"She's in a V-tech." The nurse said and all hands stop working, the doctor starts to compress her chest while the nurse pumps the O2 mask into her mouth.

"Charge to 200." The doctor said reaching for the paddle. "Clear…" He shouts, reminding everyone to put their hands off of the patient while he shocks her.

"There's a pulse, we got her." The doctor said drawing a deep breath.

**(- - Sha - -)**

Trina's pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come and update her about her baby sister's condition. André's here with her, he pushed Trina to tell him what happen when she refuses to call the ambulance, instead the older Vega girl asked the singer-songwriter to help her carry the singer into her car.

Trina finally told him, well, part of it, she told Andre that Tori has a heart condition and was undergo surgery to put on the pacemaker, and that she's still need to be monitored.

The doctor's finally come out and Trina rushes into him.

"How is she?" She asked concern tone can be heard in her voice.

"She's stable, we revived her one time but she's stable, for now. We gave her some new medication to help steady her heart rate."

"Oh thank god. Can I see her now?" Trina asked while Andre looks at her with concern.

"Yes, she's in the recovery room. We'll keep her overnight for observation." The doctor said and he point Trina and Andre to Tori's room before he left.

**(- - Sha - -)**

Tori slowly wakes up, feeling like she has run miles away, she feels very tired and weak.

"Hey…" Trina said as she holds her sister's hand.

"Hey…" Tori said hoarsely, her throat is dry and she feels very thirsty. Trina notices it and grab a glass of water with the straw and gives it to her sister to drink it.

"Andre's here." The older sister said, putting the glass back to its previous place.

The African-American boy smile wryly at the brunette's lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey, Andre." The girl said, smiling softly.

"You got me scared there, earlier." The boy said, stepping closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry." The girl said, little sad.

"No, no. Don't be sorry, I was just, really worried, you know…" He said smiling and take Tori's hand in his.

And I'm fine now, thanks to you." She smiles.

"Well, all I do was just calling your sister." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I still thank you, if you're not calling her for me, I'm not going to be here now."

"And don't you forget that." He said playfully making both girls chuckles.

And from that moment, the singer-songwriter promise himself to keep an eye on the singer and protect her, helping her and stand by her side, because he care for her.

**(- - Sha - -)**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it. **

**See ya.**


End file.
